A Request
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Ringabel wants to learn to dance for an upcoming Christmas party. Unfortunately for him, the only person who knows how is the same person who he defeated in a battle at Florem. (no tabs for Geist Grace)


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BRAVELY DEFAULT/SECOND.

This fanfic is for the Bravely Secret Santa 2019 Event, specifically being a gift for Komatsu—and I'm fulfilling their request of anything with Ringabel! Komatsu, if you're reading, I hope you enjoy this present, and Merry Christmas to you!

Also: Those who have actual ballroom dancing experience and are reading this fic, I really tried my best to try to write the ballroom dancing stuff and terminology by doing research (aka watching Dancing With The Stars on a regular basis as well as trying to search up actual terminology on the internet), but please feel free to (gently) correct me if I got anything horribly wrong. Thanks!

Warning: Spoilers for Bravely Default/Second, implied/referenced murder and torture, takes place post-Bravely Second. Mentioned Rindea (Ringabel/Edea) involved.

* * *

**_A Request_**

Summary: Ringabel wants to learn to dance for an upcoming Christmas party. Unfortunately for him, the only person who knows how is the same person who he defeated in a battle at Florem.

* * *

Geist Grace, the Exorcist best known as "Geist The Bloody," infamous for his love of torturing enemies and deeply devoted to his son Revenant Grace, stared up from where he was seated, up at one Ringabel upon hearing his request, and sighed. "Explain to me why should I help you? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one that knows how." Ringabel fidgeted a bit as he stared at the older man. Whoever thought he'd go back to his old enemy of sorts? Sure, the Grantz Empire was technically at peace with the Duchy and Orthodoxy (and was mostly broken up due to Denys' disappearance because of dealing with Diamante), but that didn't mean old grudges instantly died. Public knowledge of an upcoming Christmas party that Edea, as Grand Marshall, organized, and everyone knowing that Ringabel and Edea were courting since he decided to stay in Luxendarc for a bit after the whole Diamante ordeal was over, didn't necessarily help the situation.

"I'm just surprised you're asking me." Geist managed, putting his book down on the couch where he sat. "You know that you're…."

"I am aware I'm asking lessons from a man who tried to kill Edea at least twice, yes." Ringabel could only sigh. "Honestly, though, you're not the only one that's tried to kill her. Or me. Or Tiz. Or Yew."

"Fair. I think the entire Duchy had their turn, as well." Geist gave him a look. "And you still owe me a rematch, by the way."

Ringabel's jaw dropped. He'd hoped Geist would forget about the whole incident in Florem, but he was very wrong. "What?"

The other scoffed. "Don't play dumb—You know you do. If I wasn't in a rush, I would've taken my time back then."

Ringabel was not about to let this slide into battle mode. They were talking about dancing before! "How about we just get to that practicing?"

"Very well. But remember, you owe me." Geist stood, offered him his hand. "Tell me, what do you know about ballroom dancing?"

Ringabel tried remembering his past; all the ballroom dancing that went on with the Duchy. There wasn't much, due to his past training in more militaristic matters, but there was some. "A barely passable waltz, and not much else."

"Hmm. We'll have a lot of work to do, then." Geist took him by the hand, lead him out to the middle of the room, where the wood floor was devoid of any furniture they might trip into. "How formal is this function?"

"Very."

Geist huffed, shaking his head. "Typical. Then standard ballroom dances are what we'll focus on, then. The waltz is the most common, and since that's what you do know best, we'll polish that up before we attempt anything else. Now, typically the pairings consist of men and women, and we are both men. And since you need practice leading, you will lead. I need you to put your right hand on my back, just below my shoulder."

Ringabel obeyed. Geist sighed, placing his own left arm comfortably on top of Ringabel's own. The two laced their spare hands together, carefully.

"It's important to keep body contact in closed position. But don't lean on me, ever!"

"Body contact?" Ringabel raised a brow. "How much of there is there in a Waltz?" Who knew dancing could get sexy?

Geist glared at him. "Not as much as there is in a Rumba. And, by the way, I am not teaching you that dance. Not for a while."

That only piqued Ringabel's interest further. "Is Rumba the sexiest one?"

"Considered one of the most sensual ones, yes, but that's considered a Latin-styled dance and not standard ballroom. Probably not appropriate for a Christmas party. Now, lower your elbow."

The rest of the lesson continued like this for the next hour. Geist kept drilling him on his posture, the way he had him in hold, and if there was a mirror in the room, Ringabel liked to hope that he was improving in how elegant it all looked overall.

"Are there more complicated versions of the waltz?" Ringabel eventually asked, as the two took a breather to let go of each other and catch their breaths.

"The Vienesse Waltz, yes." Geist answered, leaning against the nearest wall. "But that involves many rotations, for footwork. I think you could start working on that, after a bit more mastering of the basics. Your frame is better than I thought, but the footwork needs some getting used to."

Ringabel chuckled. "Sounds romantic. Maybe passionate." He could almost imagine it now; him and Edea waltzing the night away, with loving gazes in their eyes as they faced each other. Crystals, he hoped that would happen.

"It is a romantic one." The Exorcist admitted. His gaze drifted away from Ringabel, lowering towards the ground. "But if you're speaking of passion in a ballroom dance, the Tango is much more suited. Much more body contact, and the closed position is tighter than a waltz due to the arm placements of both partners."

Ringabel pushed a few bangs out of his own face, before asking, "Do you think I could dance a tango?"

"Now? No." The Exorcist's nose wrinkled a bit. "Besides, I don't know if anyone would want to dance a Christmas Tango…"

"Mm. Depends on the music, I suppose."

"Actually, the music will have an influence on what dance you should execute with Edea."

"Really?" Ringabel had a feeling that dancing was about to get harder from here. "How so?"

"Dances like the Foxtrot and Tango rely on steady eight-counts. Waltzes, however, rely on ¾ time and the first beat out of three is emphasized." Geist stared at him. "Please tell me you have some knowledge of music."

"Er…kind of. Does the Performer Asterisk count?"

Geist could only shrug. "It's better than nothing. That explains your lack of timing with your feet…"

Ringabel could see the faded look in Geist's eyes. For once, the Exorcist looked tired rather than his usual oddly passionate (or creepy) self. "Maybe I should, just, give up on this?"

"What?" The fire came back to Geist's eyes, and he glared at Ringabel. "You are not giving up. Especially not after all the work I'm doing with you!"

"Wait," Ringabel balked, took a step back. "There's more?"

"Of course! How the bloody hell do you think you'll do any better by the party!?"

Ringabel found himself inching backwards, presumably to the exit of this room. "Erm," A light chuckle escaped him, "You know, maybe I should just come back tomorrow? Practice myself and then…."

"But you need a partner. And if you want to surprise Edea, you can't practice with her." Geist pointed out. He wasn't glaring anymore, but he still had his eyes fixated on Ringabel. "And don't you dare run away."

"I'm not running away."

"Says the man who's literally inches from the door."

Ringabel internally cursed as he saw Geist smile. It was one of those toothy smiles, and a faint chuckle escaped him.

"You…will be very fun to work with, I'm sure."

Ringabel had a feeling it would be far from fun, for him…

* * *

Two weeks later, it was the night of the Christmas ball. Everyone dressed up in splendid suits and dresses alike, and Ringabel, with all the experience he had from intensive training with Geist, asked Edea to dance with him.

It was fine. The American Smooth went, well, smoothly, he and Edea glided their way through the Waltz, and the Tango was sharp and passionate as needed.

"How did you pick this all up?" Edea finally asked, after all the dancing was put on pause so she and her could grab glasses of wine.

Ringabel picked up his glass, took a sip, then answered. "Geist the Bloody. It's all his fault."

"What?"

Geist, nearby, couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself.

Ringabel still owed him a rematch, but at least he got some retribution from his earlier loss—even if it had to be through dancing, of all things.


End file.
